Months
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Beberapa hal penting yang terjadi di masa kehamilan Tenten, mulai bulan pertama hingga bulan kesembilan. / Sudah diduga, Neji memang suami dan calon ayah yang bertanggungjawab./ Sekuel dari Adaptasi, canon-setting, alternate reality, fluff.


Merupakan lanjutan dari **Adaptasi** , tapi kalian pun bisa membacanya secara terpisah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku selalu baca setiap _review_ dari kalian para _fans_ NejiTen. Makasih ya ^^, aku sangat senang karena NejiTen tetap banyak yang dukung meski sudah jadi _impossible pair_ , tapi setidaknya mereka _canon_ di hati kita, karena hints NejiTen memang banyak ketika Neji masih hidup.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Setting:** Setelah timeline pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

* * *

 **Months**

~ _Kautahu? Kami menyayangimu semenjak kali pertama kau hadir_ ~

* * *

 **# Bulan Pertama**

.

Di bulan pertama kehamilan Tenten, Neji bersikap aneh. Pemuda itu tidak jarang terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk memakan sebutir jeruk atau membuat salah satu masakan khas China kesukaan Tenten.

"Neji, yang mengandung kan aku, kenapa kau mengidam juga?"

Itu adalah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Tenten ketika akhirnya mereka terbangun bersama di tengah malam dan menikmati satu porsi terakhir _cap cay_ kuah mereka.

.

 **# Bulan Kedua**

.

Neji sudah melarang istrinya untuk tidak berlatih sebagai _shinobi_ di masa kehamilan, namun di suatu pagi ada hal yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut ketika melihat Tenten di halaman rumah mereka. Tenten sudah mengenakan seragam standar _shinobi_ berompi dan juga _hitai-ate_ berlambang desa Konoha, tak lupa sebuah gulungan yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Tenten, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak berlatih dulu?"

"Bukan aku yang ingin, Neji. Tapi bayinya, ia ingin berlatih denganmu," Tenten berucap dengan nada memelas, membuat Neji tidak tega juga.

Pada akhirnya, Neji membiarkan dirinya diserang tanpa melakukan satupun tindakan perlawanan. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan serangan balasan pada wanita hamil, terlebih istrinya sendiri, meski setengah jam kemudian Tenten harus mengompres luka-luka di tubuh Neji.

.

 **# Bulan Ketiga**

.

Sebenarnya, Neji menilai bahwa masa mengidam Tenten cukup normal. Kecuali suatu waktu di bulan ketiga, ketika tiba-tiba Tenten berkata ingin melihat Neji memakai pakaian hijau ketat ala guru Guy dan Lee. Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah horor.

Awalnya, Neji jelas menolak karena otak jeniusnya tidak menemukan korelasi antara 'pakaian hijau ketat' dan 'harga diri'. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia bersedia setelah menemukan kata 'tanggungjawab' dan 'calon ayah' yang saling berkaitan.

Guru Guy yang kini duduk di kursi roda, semula terkejut dengan kedatangan Neji dan Tenten di apartemennya—terlebih ketika Tenten mengatakan bahwa Neji akan meminjam pakaian hijau ketat milik guru mereka itu. Guy yang terlalu bahagia mengetahui Neji akhirnya bersedia (sebab semula ia selalu menolaknya semenjak masih _genin_ dulu) lantas memberikan salah satu koleksi pakaian hijaunya yang masih baru kepada Neji.

Diam-diam, Guy merasa bangga karena Neji berhasil menekan harga dirinya untuk bertanggungjawab sebagai suami dan calon ayah.

.

 **# Bulan Keempat**

.

Neji mengerjakan 60-70% pekerjaan rumah tangga ketika perut Tenten semakin terlihat membesar di bulan keempat. Padahal Tenten sudah bersikeras bahwa ia dan calon bayi mereka akan baik-baik saja meski mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga seperti biasa.

Namun, Neji berdalih bahwa sebelumnya ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan di rumahnya sejak kecil.

Ketika ingat Shikamaru yang pemalas, Sasuke yang jarang sekali berada di desa, dan Naruto yang hiperaktif, Tenten akhirnya bersyukur bahwa dirinya memiliki suami yang peka dan peduli.

.

 **# Bulan Kelima**

.

Neji mengajak Tenten untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya di kompleks pemakaman Konoha. Wanita itu sempat kikuk ketika Neji mengaitkan jemari mereka di hadapan makam Hizashi.

"Ayah, empat bulan lagi aku akan resmi menjadi seorang ayah untuk anakku sendiri," Neji bermonolog, "aku memohon berkatmu agar kami akan dapat membawa perubahan bagi klan Hyuuga di masa depan."

Semilir angin perlahan berhembus menerpa wajah Neji dan Tenten di sore hari yang tenang itu. Meski jelas tidak ada kata-kata yang didengar Neji, namun ia tahu bahwa sang ayah telah memberkatinya jauh dari atas sana.

.

 **# Bulan Keenam**

.

Hinata mengelus pelan perut Tenten yang kini sudah terlihat besar. "Aku tidak sabar menanti kelahiran keponakanku, Tenten _nee_ -san. Semoga ia tumbuh dengan sehat."

Tenten tersenyum lebar, betapa hidupnya banyak berubah setelah menjadi istri Neji. Wajahnya sedikit merona. "Kau tahu, Hinata? Apa keputusan paling benar yang pernah kuambil dalam hidupku? Bahkan keputusan yang jauh lebih benar daripada saat aku memutuskan menjadi _kunoichi_ spesialis senjata."

"Apa itu, _nee_ -san?"

Tenten mengusap pelan pelupuk matanya yang sedikit basah, sebelum ia tersenyum lagi dan menjawab, "Menikahi rekan terbaikku dan menjadi ibu dari anak kami."

.

 **# Bulan Ketujuh**

.

"A-aku merasakan tendangannya."

Neji mengerjap antusias ketika menaruh telapak tangannya di atas perut Tenten. Ia semakin mengerti betapa menyenangkannya menjadi seorang ayah, meski sang calon bayi belum lahir.

"Ia mengenali ayahnya, Neji. Jika ia sudah besar ia pasti akan senang sekali berlatih denganmu, hihi," Tenten tersenyum geli melihat reaksi suaminya. Bayi mereka memang cukup aktif di dalam sana—pertanda bahwa tumbuh dengan sehat dan tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

"Tenten," Neji menatap mata istrinya, "boleh aku melihatnya dengan _byakugan_?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan Neji mengaktifkan mata _byakugan_ -nya. Ada dua hal yang kemudian diketahui Neji ketika melihat calon bayinya itu. Pertama, aliran cakra sang bayi semakin stabil dan yang kedua jenis kelamin bayi mereka adalah laki-laki.

.

 **# Bulan Kedelapan**

.

Sebenarnya, walaupun Neji hanya anggota keluarga cabang Hyuuga, namun pendapatannya sudah lebih dari cukup—terlebih ia seorang _jounin_. Namun, Tenten memutuskan untuk tidak membeli semua perlengkapan bayi baru.

Tempo hari, ketika wanita itu melihat isi gudang milik keluarga Neji, ia menemukan tempat tidur bayi yang masih bisa dipakai. Tempat tidur berpagar dengan ukiran indah itu masih terlihat bagus, hanya saja sedikit berdebu. Bagi Tenten itu tidak masalah karena tinggal dibersihkan saja.

Saat Tenten memberitahu Neji bahwa ia ingin memakai tempat tidur itu untuk anak mereka nanti, Neji merasa familiar, kemudian sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku ingat, ayah pernah bilang bahwa aku juga pernah tidur di situ dan ibu sering menjagaku sampai benar-benar terlelap."

Tenten lalu berkata dengan riang. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ibumu lakukan padamu!"

Neji terlihat berpikir sebelum ia akhirnya berkata, "Jangan lupa, kalau kita adalah satu tim, Tenten. Aku juga akan menjaganya."

.

 **# Bulan Kesembilan**

.

Tenten ingat bagaimana ia tumbuh dari gadis kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu menjadi remaja _kunoichi_ yang penuh determinasi. Lalu, ia pun tumbuh menjadi gadis _tomboy_ yang hanya mengerti tentang senjata tanpa semula peka dengan romansa seperti Ino, Hinata, atau Sakura. Akan tetapi, dirinya tahu ada ungkapan yang mengatakan bahwa seorang wanita tidak sempurna sampai ia melahirkan seorang anak.

Dulu, Tenten akan mengenyitkan dahi karena merasa ia tidak akan mencapai tahap itu dalam hidupnya. Namun, Neji menyempurnakan semua tahapan dalam hidup Tenten—menjadikannya seorang wanita yang sempurna sebagai seorang ibu.

"Kau berhasil, aku tahu kau akan bisa," suara berat Neji terdengar bahagia ketika menggenggam jemari Tenten yang sedikit berkeringat pasca persalinan.

Sepasang mata cokelat Tenten melirik sekilas pada bayi yang tengah digendong oleh perawat di rumah sakit Konoha, perawat tersebut kemudian menaruh bayi itu berbaring di sebelah Tenten.

"Ia sangat tampan, mirip denganmu, Neji," Tenten berkomentar sembari memperhatikan sang buah hati yang tengah tertidur tenang, "apa ia memiliki mata _byakugan_?"

Neji mengangguk. "Ya, tapi kurasa ia akan memiliki sifatmu yang riang dan hangat. Terima kasih."

Tenten menggigit bibir, menahan air mata yang jatuh dari pipi meski akhirnya tidak dapat ia bendung juga. "Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, Neji. Kau memberiku segalanya yang semula tidak kumiliki."

Momen mereka berdua yang sejatinya penuh keharuan mendadak terintervensi oleh suara gaduh dari balik pintu. Ah, rupanya yang lain sudah datang.

"Neji, Tenten! Boruto ingin melihat sepupunya, cepatlah buka pintunya!" ucap suara yang sudah sangat mereka hafal. Naruto di luar sana terdengar begitu antusias.

Suara lain yang lebih lembut kemudian samar-samar terdengar, pasti itu suara Hinata yang tengah mengingatkan suaminya untuk tidak berteriak di depan kamar bersalin. Terlebih Boruto yang berada di gendongan Hinata mulai merengek.

Neji dan Tenten saling melempar senyum maklum, keluarga besar mereka akan semakin ramai sekarang.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Note:** Neji suami yang _gentle_ sekali, Tenten beruntung. Betapa mereka memang pasangan yang sangat cocok . Aku sengaja tidak memberi nama bayi NejiTen, biar jadi imajinasi pembaca saja.

Review?


End file.
